reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Catholic Church
The Catholic Church practices Roman Catholicism, which is the main religion of Europe and is present in most, if not all of its countries. Catholics believe in God, His Son, Jesus Christ, and The Holy Spirit. Events * Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding * The Michaelmas Banquette * Mary and Francis' Wedding * Sebastian and Kenna's Wedding * Lola and Julien's Wedding * John Philip's Christening Season 1 Season 2 * Terror of the Faithful Louis Condé is informed by Jacob Rivell of a Protestant gathering, but they're afraid to worship in their villages so they come here, despite persecution. Christians who only want the freedom to worship. But is he want to prevent them from suffering the same fate as his nephew, they need his help, King Francis has sent a letter to Rome, asking the Pope to recall his Inquisitors. Confronting Rome in this way takes courage, and gives them hope that Francis is a tolerant man. They want to get their minister an audience with The King and Queen. Unbeknown to him, it was a ploy, untimely to have the minister murdered and use him as a martyr for their cause. Season 3 Betrothed Queen Elizabeth's privy Counsil informes her, her collusion with Catherine de Medici has placed England in the middle of an international crisis. The Vatican knows England sponsored the nobles sent to slander Mary Stuart, a plan the two queen's hatched. And what the Vatican knows, Spain knows. King Philip views the attack on Mary as an attack on all Catholic monarchs, and threatened to walk away from the trade agreement they have spent months negotiating. To amends their situation, Her Majesty will give testimony speaking to the circumstances surrounding Catherine's time in England. Testimony that clears England's queen of any involvement. Season 4 Members Kingdom of France King Henry.png|King Henry † King Francis.png|King Francis † King Antoine.png|King Antoine (Forced in Catholicism) Queen Catherine.png|Catherine, Queen of France Queen Leeza.png|Queen Elisabeth of Spain Princess Claude.png|Princess Claude Princess Margaret.png|Princess Margaret Prince_Henri.png|Prince Henri Princess Margaret.png|Princess Margaret Duke_Francis_III_.png|Prince Francis † Olivia_D'Amencourt_.png|Lady Olivia Estelle.png|Lady Estelle † Madeleine.png|Lady Madeleine Lady Barnard.png|Lady Barnard Lady Charlotte.png|Lady Charlotte Lady Beatrice.pngBeatrice Natalia.png|Lady Natalia Yvette Castleroy.png|Lady Yvette † Sebastian.png|Lord Sebastian Stéphane Narcisse.png|Lord Narcisse Lord Hugo.png|Lord Hugo Lord Montgomery.png|Lord Montgomery † Eduard Narcisse.png|Eduard Narcisse † Duke of Guise.png|Duke of Guise † Cloude de Guise.png|Claude de Guise Count Philipe Nardin.png|Count Philipe Nardin Richard Delacroix.png|Richard Delacroix Viscount Robert of Lorraine.pngViscount Robert of Lorraine John Philip.png|Baron John Philip Leith Bayard.png|Leith Bayard Diane de Poitiers.png|Diane de Poitiers † Alec.png|Alec Parqua Christophe.png|Christophe † Penelope.png|Penelope Kingdom of Scotland Queen Mary.png|Mary Stuart Lord Darnley.png|King Darnley King James Stuart.png|Prince James Lady Aylee.png|Lady Aylee Lady Kenna.png|Lady Kenna Lady Lola.png|Lady Lola Lord Bothwell.png|Lord Bothwell Munro.png|Lord Munro Lord Taylor.png|Lord Taylor Lord Thomas.png|Lord Thomas Lord Cunningham.png|Lord Cunningham Lord McKenzie.png|Lord McKenzie Liam.png|Liam O'Mally Colin O'Mally.png|Colin MacPhail Robert Norwood.png|Robert Norwood Ainsley Norwood.png|Ainsley Norwood Colleen Norwood.png|Colleen Norwood Ellen Norwood.png|Ellen Norwood Mother Superior of Scotland.png|Mother Superior Fredrick.png|Fredrick Fleming Ridley Collins.png|Ridley Collins John Philip.png|John Philip Pope Paul IV - The current Pope of the Roman Catholic Church. Inquisition. Pope Clement VII - The previous Pope of the Roman Catholic Church. He saved Catherine de' Medici when she was held prisioner in Italy as a young girl. He arranged her marriage to Prince Henry. Left Behind.. Cardinal Tesson - The Holy See - From Vatican. He brought news to France that the English Queen Mary Tudor was dying.Fated. Cardinal Morosini - He arrived to discuss negotiations with King Henry of France. No Exit. Mother Superior - She watched over the well being and raising of Queen Marry Pilot. Father Renesi - He answered Diane de Poiters' letters to The Vatican about legitimizing her son, Sebastian. Fated. Father LeDukes - He was a patiaent under Nostradamus, and when he returned to him for more medicine, he found a sleeping Olivia D'Amencourt who was having nightmares. When he tried to cast the demons from her sleep, she awoke, and still delirious, she stabbed him with his crucifix. Dirty Laundry. Father Lucien - He gave Queen Mary valuable information about Eduard Narcisse and his father. This led to the release of Nostradamus.Drawn and Quartered. Sister Abbess - The nun who checked over Queen Marry's food and died while testing her porridge. Pilot. Sister Delphine - Is a nun with special healing abilities, sent from God. However, it comes with a price. Forbidden. Notes * Pope Clement VII not only saved Catherine de' Medici from being held hostage when she was a child, but prior to that, he raised and housed her after the death of her parents and grandparents when she was 4. Left Behind * King Francis has already, unknowingly started The French Wars of Religion after Lord Narcisse forced him to sign an edict agents Protestants. The Prince of the Blood * They assassinated a dozen people to keep Mary Stuart's affair with Louis Condé a secret. Three Queens, Two Tigers. Historical Notes * In March 1513, Lucrezia de' Medici's other brother became Pope Leo X. * Lucrezia de' Medici's was with Pope Leo X when he died. * The Swiss Guards saved the life of Pope Clement VII during The Sack of Rome agents King Charles V. * The Kingdom of England denounced its association to The Catholic Church after Pope Clement VII refused to agree to King Henry VIII's divorce so that he could marry Anne Boleyn. * Lucrezia de' Medici opposed Pope Clement VII's decision to marry her grand-niece Catherine de' Medici to the future King Henry II of France, wantingt such an important Medici heir to marry within Italy. * December 1543 – March 1551 the The War of the Rough Wooing broke out between Scotland and England. Following England's break with Rome, they decided to attack Scotland, partly to force Scotland to agree to a marriage alliance between its child Queen, Mary, Queen of Scots and King Henry VIII's son and heir, Prince Edward. * In 1557 Duke of Guise led an army into Italy to aid Pope Paul IV, but he was recalled to France and made Lieutenant-General of France by King Henry II * The French Wars of Religion were started in France between Catholics and Protestants. References }} Category:Italian Category:The Catholic Church Category:Religion Category:Places Category:Historical Category:Location